


icy boiiis

by foxtona01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtona01/pseuds/foxtona01
Summary: basically a group chat for most of the male skators comment if you want me to add someone or if you have any ideas :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in skating we axel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978659) by [pictureperfectporcelain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureperfectporcelain/pseuds/pictureperfectporcelain). 



Phichit was bored. This is dangerous, as anyone who knows phichit will know. Luckily all he does is create a group chat. But will that lead to further problems. 

Phichit created icy boiiis

Phichit added Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin, Yuuri Katsuki, Victor Nikiforov, Leo De La Iglesia,  
Seung Gil Lee, Jean-Jacques "JJ" Leroy, Christophe "Chris" Giacometti and Guang-Hong Ji.  
To icy boiiis

Yuri plisetsky: what the fuck is this chat and why was I added

phichit: wow Yuri you're a rood boiii 

Otabek Altin: No he's just questioning the situation.

Yuri plisetsky: thanks beka :)

phichit: relationship goals BTW Ur bf is a rood boiii

Yuri plisetsky: FUCK OFF HAMSTER BOY HE ISNT MY BOYFRIEND AND I'M A DELIGHT 

JJ: I'd have to disagree with you your a brat 

otabek Altin: you're

phichit changed Yuri plisetsky name to rood boiii

victor Nikiforov: I was wondering why my son is throwing a tantrum but I guess I found the source

rood boiii: YOU ARE'NT MY FATHER YOU OLD MAN

Yuuri katsuki: Yuri don't talk to your dad like that

victor: yeah listen to your mom

rood boiii: this is abuse

Otabek Altin: stop being mean to yura

jj: you two are so HoMoSeXuAl

phichit: OTP OTP OTP OTP

rood boiii: I will hunt you down and I will kill you both there is nothing going on between me and Otabek. Nothing. Just because jj doesn’t have any friends and all of phichit's are from the internet doesn’t mean we are all destined to die alone

Otabek Altin: why do you all assume we are gay and together?

Phichit: its the only thing that brings me joy at night, well other than victuuri updates.

Chris: phichit is a shipper wow I didn’t see that one cuming 

rood boiii: you spelt coming wrong idiot 

Chris: no I didn’t baby boy

victor nikiforov: HE IS MY SON AND IS ABOUT 10 YEARS TOO YOUNG FOR YOU! LEAVE HIM FOR OTABEK.

Phichit: OMG THESE NAMES ARE SO BORING! 

Phichit: everyone change their name plz

Yuuri katsuki changed his name to katsudon mom  
rood boiii changed his name to plisetskitten  
otabek Altin changed his name to otaboiii  
phichit changed his name to hamsterkid72  
Chris changed his name to bdsmboiii  
Leo de la Iglesia changed his name to Leo de la danksia  
seung-gil changed his name to your mom  
jj changed his name to king of the universe  
Guang-Hong changed his name to king kong  
victor nikiforov changed his name to skate god


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group chat gets a bit more interesting as boys prepare to meet before an ice skating gala they must all attend

Yuuri katsuki changed his name to katsudon mom   
rood boiii changed his name to plisetskitten  
otabek Altin changed his name to otaboiii  
phichit changed his name to hamsterkid72  
Chris changed his name to bdsmboiii  
Leo de la Iglesia changed his name to Leo de la danksia  
seung-gil changed his name to your mom  
jj changed his name to king of the universe  
Guang-Hong changed his name to king kong  
victor nikiforov changed his name to skate god

leo de la danksia: r u guys stayin in the westleton hotel

otaboii: your bad spelling hurts me and yes we all are do you not remember the forms we had to fill out for the end of trip banquet about who we would end up murdering if seated next to them.

Plisetskitten: awe jj is gonna be all alone

king of the universe: yeah because i'm too awesome so you cant handle my sweg

leo de la danksia: its 2017 nobody says sweg Jesus Christ

skate god: you called? 

King kong: I thought you were a 'skating god'

skate god: um haven't you heard of the holy trinity you uncultured swine the father the son and the holy spirit.

Bdsmboiii: no. I got kicked out of Sunday school for making 'inappropriate' comments about a statue of Jesus

skate god: what?!

bdsmboiii: have you seen his abs mmmmm

skate god: how old were you 

bdsmboiii: 8

skate god: you were one very sexually progressive 8 year old

bdsmboiii: yup ;p

plisetskitten: what time does everyone land in london ?

Otaboii: I land at 10:45 am from terminal 2 gate 4

plisetskitten: me, the old man and piggy land at 10:50 from terminal 2 gate 8

otaboiii: ill meet you three of the plane and I can help you carry your bags so we dont have a repeat of when you came to visit me in almaty 

katsudon mom: good thinking otabek you're so kind to our yuri

skate god: yes he is isn't he 

hamsterkid72: i'm dying of laughter just imagining us all at this fancy ass banquet and then there's jj sat by himself at the kids table

king of the universe: If anything the brat victor and yuuri call a son would be at the kids table you know as he's a minor

hamsterkid72: I forget how young he is because hes angrier than any adult I know but if you think about it he's just a little cinnamon bun.

Bdsmboiii: im a sinnamon bun ;) 

your mom: you are disgustuing there are literal children in this chat 

plisetskitten: I AM NOT A CHILD

your mom: I was clearly refering to the adorable innocence of phichit

plisetskitten: besides if i'm a child it means yall lost to a child

otaboiii: you deserved it 

otaboiii: If anyone else would have won I’d have thrown a riot. Your performance was so moving.  
To be truthful I lost my motivation for ice skating but your performance made me remember and realise how important ice skating is to me.

Plisetskitten: beka I dont know what to say. skype me ?

Otaboiii: of course yura

hamsterkid72: HELP I CANT BREATHE OH MY LORD

your mom: he's actually hyperventilating over this 

hamsterkid72: HOW AREN'T YOU

skate god: wait guys I think we should just try to remain respectful of Yuri's and Otabek's feelings

leo de la danksia: that is not victor ?????

skate god: it is me Yuuri 

skate god: im on victors phone because mine got thrown out of a window by yuri 

your mum: what did you do to deserve that

skate god: I um sent a text ment for victor to yuri by mistake so yuri took away my phone privileges 

hamsterkid72: what thats not that bad 

leo de la danksia: ahh was it a 'personalized' text

skate god: that's one way of putting it 

hamsterkid72: is anyone else confused

bdsmboiii: ah the things I could do with an innocent boy like you phichit 

hamsterkid72: this is mean somone tell me 

your mom: phichit sweetie yuuri accidently sexted yuri rather than victor 

hamsterkid72: oh

hamsterkid72: my

hamsterkid72: god

hamsterkid72: thanks for telling me sueng-gil your my favorite

your mom changed his name to phichit's favorite

plisetskitten: dont remind of the horrifying incident it was so traumatic

king kong: wait I thought you were skyping otabek I'm confused

plisetskitten: yeah I am were jus ttalking about stuff we can do when we all go to London

hamsterkid72: im so excited !!!!!!!!!!!!!

otaboiii: to be grammatically correct you should have only used one exclamation mark.

Phichit's favorite: wait if yuri is on victors phone where is victor 

skate god: hes asleep next to me

skate god : hes had a long stressful day and he fell straight asleep

bdsmboiii: trust me nothing straight about victor

hamsterkid72: Chris please keep it child friendly

plisetskitten: im “technically” a “child” and thats not that bad

phichit's favorite: ofne lets change it too phichit friendly

bdsmboiii: no fair that excludes all my hobbies and passtimes

hamsterkid72: you should get some new hobbies

bdsmboiii: nah my ones at the moment are very 'time consuming' 

hamsterkid72: nope thats my limit im off to sleep 

phichit's favorite: night phichit 

hamsterkid72: night seung-gil :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this was a bit better than the last one :)


	3. people make jj cri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abuse for jj

_**Yuuri katsuki**_ is ** _katsudon mom  
rood boiii _** is _**plisetskitten  
otabek Altin **_ is ** _otaboiii  
phichit _** is _ **hamsterkid72  
Chris **_ is _**bdsmboiii  
Leo de la Iglesia **_ is ** _Leo de la danksia  
seung-gil _** is _ **phichit's favorite  
jj**_ is _ **king of the universe  
Guang-Hong **_ is ** _king kong_  
victor nikiforov** is **skate god**

 

__

 

 **King of the** **universe** **:** im bored

  


**plisetskitten:** its because you have no friends

  


**king of the universe:** yeah I do :(

  


**otaboiii:** who your fience and your parents?

  


**Hamsterkid72:** ohhhhhhhh savage

  


**leo de la danksia:** nah his parents are too disapointed to be proud

  


**otaboiii:** that is a fact I forgot to counter in

  


**plisetskitten:** omg I take back all I said this group chat is great and can stay

  


**king of the universe:** this is abUSE

  


**King of the universe** added **isabellayang** to **icy boiiis**

  


**isabellayang:** lmao im not that losers friend

  


**king of the universe:** WHAT ?!?!?

  


**isabellayang:** did you know he practices the "its jj style" line with the wink and the hands in the mirror.

  


**Isabellayang:** and he tried to add fancy spin but broke his arm.

  


**Hamsterkid72:** well we've all had bad skating accidents

  


**katsudon mom:** I dont think she meant on ice

  


**isabellayang:** I didn't

  


**isabellayang:** wheres the tiny blonde fireball

  


**isabellayang:** he's so amazing

  


**plisetskitten:** why thank you

  


**plisetskitten** changed his name to **tinyblondefireball**

  


**tinyblondefireball:** how did someone so annoying and narcissistic as jj get someone as cool as you

  


**phichit's favorite:** shes dank

  


**the king of the universe:** bella you were supposed to be on my side

  


**isabellayang:** lmao

  


**the king ofthe universe:** :(

  


**isabellayang:** sorry babe <3

  


**hamsterkid72:** DOES PHICHIT HAVE ANOTHER OTP I THINK HE DOES

  


**hamsterkid72:** BTW GIMME THE DEETS WITH WHAT HAPPENED WHILST YOU SKYPED OTABEK.

  


**Tinyblondefireball:** nothing happened doof we just stayed up all night talking

  


**isabellayang:** omgosh I ship

  


**bdsmboiii:** are you cummin to london?

  


**Tinyblondefireball:** WHY DO YOU SPELL IT LIKE THAT YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT

  


**bdsmboiii:** only for you hot stuff ;)

  


**otaboiii:** :/

  


**otaboiii:** leave him alone.

  


**hamsterkid72:** JELLY OTABEK ERMAGOSH

  


**isabellayang:** ERMAGOSH

  


**The king of the universe:** chris is such a pervert

  


**tinyblondefireball** changed **bdsmboiiis** name to **pervertedprostitute**

  


**pervertedprostitute:** its free for you yuri ;)

  


**katsudon mom :** BACK THE FUCK OFF OF MY SON

  


**skate god:** pretty much ^^^^

  


**pervertedprostitute:** you and I used to have so much fun victor ;p

  


**skate god:** I assume you are refering to the fact we used to go to gay clubs together

  


**pervertedprostitute:** exactly ;)

 **katsundon mom:** :(

  


**skate god:** yuri I only care for you

  


**katsudon mom:** :/

  


**skate god:** oh well

  


**tinyblondefireball:** GO AFTER HIM YOU CUNT

  


**Skate god :** oh shit yeah thanks son.

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think? any one you think i should add? 
> 
> much love <3


	4. georgi is added

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested i added Georgi to this shoutout to my wife Alice for the his name

_**Yuuri katsuki**_ is _**katsudon mom  
**__**yuri plisetsky**_ is _**tinyblondefireball**_ __ **  
otabek Altin** is **otaboiii**

 _ **isabella yang**_ _is_ _ **isabellayang**_ _ **  
phichit**_ is _**hamsterkid72  
Chris **_ is **pervertedprostitute** _ **  
Leo de la Iglesia**_ is _**Leo de la danksia  
seung-gil **_ is _**phichit's favorite  
jj**_ is __**king of the universe  
Guang-Hong ** is **king kong** **  
victor nikiforov** is **skate god**

  


**hamsterkid72:** yo yo yo isabella

  


**isabellayang:** bonjour bitch

  


**phichit's favorite:** hes not a bitch

  


**hamsterkid72:** thanks seung-gil :)

  


**pervertedprostitute:** hes seung-gil's bitch

  


**phichit's favorite:** yeah he is

  


**phichit's favorite:** I mean umm no what?!!!

  


**pervertedprostitute** changed **hamsterkid72** 's name to **s** **eung-gil's bitch**

  


**seung-gil's bitch** : any how this is off topic what I wanted to say is that Isabella must change her name its too basic

  


**isabellayang** : how dare you my mother gave me it on my birthday

  


**seung-gil's bitch** : sorry queen just spice it up a bit lolololol

 **isabellayang** changed her name to **cinnamon**

  


**cinnamon** : is that what you wanted

  


**seung-gil:** NO

  


**phichit's favorite:** NO

  


**katsudon mom:** NO

  


**skate god:** NO

  


**otaboiii:** NO

  


**tinyblondefireball:** NO YOU HAVE DOOMED US ALL

  


**king of the universe:** NO

  


**king kong:** NO

  


**leo de la danksia** : NO

  


**pervertedprostitute** : YES ;)

  


**cinnamon** : WHAT DID I DO ???????????????

  


**pervertedprostitute** changed his name to **sinnamon**

  


**sinnamon:** if you guys want I can show y'all how sinful I truly am

  


**phichit's favorite:** dude phichit is like 4

 **seung-gil's bitch:** that would make a fair few people paedophiles

  


**phichit's favorite:** who I thought youd only ever dated 1 person

  


**phichit's favorite:** tell me now wtf

  


**phichit's favorite:** im not that bothered tho

  


**otaboiii:** I'm ^*

  


**seung-gil's bitch:** don't worry bro im on about things like when you hook up with people

  


**otaboiii:** I'm ^*

 

 **phichit's favorite:** WHAT THE HELL YOUR SO INNOCENT WHAT ???

  


**katsudon mom :** he's extremely innocent

  


**phichit's favorite** : DIDNT YOU SEE THAT TEXT

  


**otaboiii:** didn't ^*

  


**katsudon mom :** well he's innocent unless he's had literally any alcohol

  


**seung-gil's bitch:** lmao me

  


**seung-gil's bitch:** wait you were actually on about ahaha my bad

  


**skate god:** oh my god this is so gay and shipable we have to add georgi

  


**leo de la danksia** : the emo one

 **skate god** : ya but hes real friendly

  


**skate god** added **emoqueensupreme** to **icyboiiis**

  


**emoqueensupreme:** victor said this chat has all the ships and I the master of love shall help

  


**leo de la danksia** : are you dating anyone, master of love ?

  


**Emoqueensupreme:** alas not as my true love left me :(

  


**seung-gil's bitch:** awe im sure he'll come back

  


**emoqueensupreme** : its a she her name is anya

  


**leo de la danksia:** wait someones straight in this chat wow wtf

  


**kingoftheuniverse:** ummm me

  


**leo de la danksia:** I said straight not closeted

  


**kingoftheuniverse:** dude i'm engaged to a female

  


**cinnamon** : a) you could stiill be bi and b) I think we should just admit our relationship is a coverup for your homosexuality

  


**kingoftheuniverse** : what babes im straight !!

  


**otaboiii** : I'm

  


**Cinnamon:** sure you are jj

  


**kingoftheuniverse** : bella honestly I love you and last time I checked you are female.

  


**Cinnamon:** but do you love me or are you told to love me

  


**kingoftheuniverse:** bella im coming over we need to talk

  


**cinnamon:** please dont leave me jj

  


**cinnamon:** I know you aren't gay it was just a joke

  


**cinnamon:** jj ??

  


**cinnamon** : jj please answer me !!

  


**emoqueensupreme:** this group chat seems dramatic

  


**tinyblondefireball:** yup pretty much

  


**emoqueensupreme:** are you the reason yakov was limping today

  


**tinyblondefireball:** yeah

  


**sinnamon:** hmm yuri I never knew you were into older guys

  


**tinyblondefireball** : NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT I THREW A CHAIR WHICH ACCIDENTLY HIT HIM

  


**emoqueensupreme:** dude he is like 15 and destined for otabek

  


**emoqueensupreme:** go for someone like seung-gil

  


**seung-gil's bitch:** no don't he's my friend

  
**emoqueensupreme** : i ship so hard

 

 **emoqueensupreme:** I hope jj and isabella didnt break up

  


**emoqueensupreme** : breakups are the worst

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first real fanfic and im so happy as you guys have been really supportive so far :)
> 
> leave any suggestions or ideas in the comments


	5. yuri smol bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 month away from the gala but people hurt yuri's feelings :(

 

 

### Chapter Text

 

**isabella yang is cinnamon**

**chris is sinnamon**

**leo de la iglesia is leo de la danksia**

**seung-gil is phichit's favorite**

**jj is king of the universe**

**Guang-Hong is king kong**

**victor nikiforov is skate god**

**yuuri katsuki** **is katsudon mom**

**yuri plisetsky is tinyblondefireball**

**otabek altin is otaboiii**

**georgi is emoqueensupreme**

 

**otaboiii:** has any one spoken to yuri recently? he hasnt replied to any of my messages

 

**katsudon mom:** no but he seemed really off earlier I hoped you would know why.

 

**skate god:** im really worried about him hes too smol too bottle up his emotions

 

**king kong:** he is very smol

 

**king of the universe:** maybe he got depressed realizing what a fucking brat he is

 

**otaboiii:** he is not a brat and don't speak about him like that he is a very talented person who deserves to be treated with some respect.

 

**king of the universe:** hes always so angry>

 

**cinnamon:** babe i love you but you need to shut up yuri is a sweet boy and hes adorable

 

**sinnamon:** hey yuuri, victor wany me to cum and visit him

 

**otaboiii:** thats disgusting hes 15 years old and hes too innocent to be with an abomination like you

 

**skate god:** ill admit thats disgusting and weird but chris isnt an abomination but he is da bomb

 

**leo de la dansksia:** no. just no. stop.

 

**emoqueensupreme:** i hope yuri is ok

 

**otaboiii:** same he's my only true friend

 

**seung-gil's bitch:** he's scary as frick but loyal and very very smol

 

**the king of everything:** ahahahaha otabek has no friends

 

**emoqueensupreme:** does jj not piss anyone else off

 

**cinnamon:** he can be annoying sometimes but guys i swear jj has had a really rough time recently its not my place to say anything but hes usually really sweet and talks nothing but good things about you guys.

 

**otaboiii:** it's alright we have rough times but we need to help yuri.

 

**katsud** on mom:i don't know why he is being so sad recently

 

**skate god:** he's usually very very open about his feelings hes not one to bottle them up like this

 

**phichit's favorite:** why guys i came here for weird ass conversations and here i am getting all emotional about a 4 foot 5 russian ball of angst

 

**seung-gil's bitch:** i know lmao im suprised chris has remained normal long enough for us to have a conversation that doesnt revolve around sex.

 

**sinnamon:** hmm im so sorry guys i've been preoccupied i never knew phichit thought about me so much

 

**seung-gil's bitch:** i love you guys. all of you. even jj. if it wasnt for you guys there would be like this empty space in my heart. <3

 

**sinnamon:** i could fill that hole

 

**seung-gil's bitch:** you all fill it already <3

 

**phichit's favorite:** phichit hun i don't think he's on about metaphors

 

**king kong** :phichits tryin to be emotional and chris is being sexual

 

**seung-gil's bitch:** its not my fault that chris is some sex crazed lunatic

 

**otaboiii:** this chat is one of the few things that makes me smile

 

**seung-gil's bitch:** another is obviously yuri

 

**king kong :** yeah you two are essential married

 

**katsudon mom :** otabek something is seriously wrong with yuri 

 

**emoqueensupreme:** WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TINY RINK BUDDY

 

**katsudon mom :** I'm not sure i walked in to see him sat in bed staring out into the distance blankly with tear stains all down his face and he's not eaten in days

 

**otaboiii:** shit oh god I've booked a plane ticket now and i'll be there in 11 hours fuck has he said anything

 

**leo de la danksia:** otabek swore this means its serious he's so level headed and chilled usually

 

**king kong:** leo i'm at your place bro open up

 

**leo de la danksia:** okkkkkkkkkkilidokili

 

**skate god:** when we tried to talk to him he just kept mumbling stuff

 

**katsudon mom:** he looks so helpless it breaks my heart

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. what happened to yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliff hanger :/ ahaha this is about what happened to yuri after the last chapter

**isabella yang is cinnamon**

**chris is sinnamon**

**leo de la iglesia is leo de la danksia**

**seung-gil is phichit's favorite**

**jj is king of the universe**

**Guang-Hong is king kong**

**victor nikiforov is skate god**

**yuuri katsuki is katsudon mom**

**yuri plisetsky is tinyblondefireball**

**otabek altin is otaboiii**

**georgi is emoqueensupreme**

 

 

**otaboiii:** my plane just landed.

 

**Skate god** : meet us at arrivals

 

**katsudon mom:** thank you so much for coming to see him

 

**otaboiii:** its nothing. The cases are starting to come round on the carousel I shouldn't be long

 

**emoqueensupreme:** when more is know about my smol friend please let me know

 

**skate god:** I swear he used to run after you with his skate as a dagger

 

**emoqueensupreme:** such fond memories :) !!

 

**seung-gil's bitch:** you don't have many friends do you

 

**emoqueensupreme:** how did you know :(

 

**seung-gil's bitch:** don't worry we’re your friends

 

**leo de la danksia:** yaaaa u da bomb

 

**otaboiii:** I'm nearly at arrivals

 

______ a/n ______

 

this part isn't in the text format sorry :(

 

_______________

 

otabek put his phone into his jacket pocket and headed towards the sign that read arrivals with his plain black case in tow. As he swiftly turned the corner that the sign had indicated he saw victor and Yuuri stood together both of there faces with worried expressions. This was normal for Yuuri but it was unnerving to see the stoic and confident victor with a tired and concerned expression on his face.

 

“How was your flight?” Yurri asked trying to make polite small talk as they made their way towards victors car.

 

“it was nice thanks.” otabek replied in a polite yet monotone voice.

 

Soon the three had reached the house which they shared with the young blonde who is the cause of otabek's trip. “You remember where his room his room is right ?” otabek replied with a nod as he made his way towards Yuri's door.

 

Otabek twisted the handle and pushed open the door lightly. He stepped into the blonde boys room and let out an inaudible gasp at the sight before him. The young blond was sat up against the head of his bed with his knees tucked up under his chin and there was an untouched plate of food next to him> Otabek couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his tan arms around the boy who flinched a little then when realising it was beka flung his arms around his neck and sobbed into the crook of his neck.

 

“b-beka” the blonde began between sobs “ yo-your here”

 

“of course I am yura” the elder said in a calm voice despite the fact he was barely holding it together.

 

With little hesitation he pulled the blonde into his lap and stroked his hair whilst the blonde began to continue the cries that were make otabek's heart hurt. After a while of being sat like that otabek asked the question that had been on his mind “What happened yura?” he had never seen the boy let down his front before and had never seen such raw emotion in his life and couldn't imagine what happened to the small yet feisty boy.

 

“its my grandpa” Yuri began and otabek tilted his head out of confusion as to what the problem is.

 

“i came out.” the boy continued “and he just sat there and said he never thought I would be one of them in the most disgusted voice I’ve ever heard” otabek only just heard the last part as he was mumbling.

 

Yuri had never cared what anyone thought, other than otabek and his grandfather. And it crushed him to know that his grandpa didn't support him and thought of him as scum. It was hard for Yuri to come to terms with his sexuality and as coming out to beka and the others was easy he just thought that his grandpa would be as excepting. He wasn't.

 

Otabek pulled the blonde boy closer than he previously thought was possible and continued to stroke his hair whilst whispering comforting things in the young boys ear

 

Yuri was tired he hadn't slept in so long. He just spent his time replaying the conversation he had with his beloved grandpa.

 

~~~

 

Yuri and his grandpa laughed at a joke the latter had just told. Yuri's face turned sombre as he said “grandpa there's something I need to tell you”

“yes”

 

“ after a while of being confused I finally figured out why I've not felt truly myself in a while.”

 

“what is it yura”

 

“grandpa I-I’m gay”

 

Yuri's grandpa's expression turned sour and he sat deep in thought for a bit before looking at him as though he was scum on the street and said “that's disgusting you freak of nature, you are a disappointment”

 

~~~

 

Yuri had never felt quite so much of a failure as he did then. He didn't know what to do. His grandpa was disappointed in him. What could he do except mope.

 

Otabek continued to rock the light blonde boy in his arms and felt his breathing steady out until he realised the boy was a sleep. He laid down his friends unconscious body upon the bed they were previously sat on and he began to detach himself from the boy to allowing him to sleep. He heard Yuri say his name and wrapped his arms around otabek's neck. Otabek decided it would be much better to not wake the boy as he had deep almost black bags under his solider like eyes.

 

With time otabek fell asleep with his body entangled with his best friends and for the first time in a while they both felt content despite all the fucked up shit happening in both of their lives

 

~~~

 

“should we wake them” victor whispered to yuuri

 

“dont you dare” yuuri angrily whisper shouted

 

“fine but lets send a picture to the groupchat” victor said with a mischivous grin

 

~~~

 

 

**skate god sent a picture to icy boiiis**

 

 

**cinnamon:** ATDFHGRBRB

  


**sinnamon:** is there room for a third ;)

 

**leo de la danksia:** I KNEW THEY WERE GAY

  


**phichit's favorite:** AWEEEE how cute

  


**king of the universe:** he looks so innocent when asleep lmao

  


**king kong:** yeah so content

  


**skate god:** im so glad he is there for yuri

  


**katsudon mom:** I was so worried for him but I think its all gonna get better for him. :)

  


  


**emoqueensupreme:** SO TINY MUCH CUTE

  


  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY GUYS this was so scary to post because I’m worried you wont like it I’m so sorry if you don't like it I just couldn't think of a way to have the heart to heart over text

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did you guys like it? Comment your opinions :)


End file.
